


taboo

by Charena



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Face bringt eine Eroberung für eine Nacht nach Hause. Aber dort sind sie nicht alleine. Eine Ménage-à-trois der besonderen Art.





	taboo

Titel: taboo  
Autor: Lady Charena (Juli 2017)  
Fandom: The A-Team (Serie)  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 2914  
Charaktere: HM „Howling Mad“ Murdock, Templeton „Face“ Peck, OFC  
Pairing: Face/f, [Face/Murdock - gewissermaßen]  
Rating: ab 18, het, [slash], Exhibitionismus/Voyeurismus, Songfic  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Face bringt eine Eroberung für eine Nacht nach Hause. Aber dort sind sie nicht alleine. Eine Ménage-à-trois der besonderen Art. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

taboo [Adj.] unantastbar

 

Do you believe in heaven above  
Do you believe in love  
Don't tell a lie don't be false and untrue  
It all comes back to you

(Real Life „Send me an angel“)

 

Ihr Name war Madison. So stellte sie sich ihm zumindest vor. 

Er gabelte sie in einer Bar auf, in der er zuvor gewesen war. An den meisten Abenden gab es dort weit mehr Männer als Frauen, aber er war noch nie alleine von dort weg gegangen. Sein Aussehen, sein Auftreten, sein Charme – er hatte die freie Auswahl unter den schönsten Frauen. Außerdem war er im Schnitt zehn oder fünfzehn Jahre jünger als die anderen männlichen Gäste.

Es lief immer gleich ab. Er trat an den Tresen, bestellte einen Drink und in der Regel war er nicht mehr alleine, bevor er den zweiten Schluck genommen hatte. An einem Ort, an dem jeder eine Form von Maske trug und jeder wusste, warum man hier war, gab es keine besondere Notwendigkeit, sich zu verstellen. Kein romantisches Dinner im Kerzenschein, um sich besser kennen zu lernen. Keine Turtelei in verschwitzten Kinositzen oder Spaziergänge am Strand. 

Nach weniger als einer Minute hatte er sie ausgemacht, strategisch platziert am anderen Ende der Theke. 

Aufwendiges Make-up, aber nicht so bunt wie für einen Besuch in der Disko. Lange Beine in französischen Strümpfen mit Spitze, die durch den Schlitz in ihrem schwarzen Rock zu sehen waren. Designer Highheels, perfekt auf das Rot ihrer Lippen abgestimmt. Eine weiße Schulmädchenbluse, mit einem nicht gerade jugendfreien Ausschnitt. Glattes, kurzes Haar umgab ein schmales Gesicht wie ein schwarzer Helm. 

Als in seinem Glas nur noch Eiswürfel klirrten, schlug sie vor, den Abend in ihrer Wohnung fortzusetzen.

Nicht ganz, was er heute im Sinn hatte. 

Zehn Minuten später befanden sie sich mit der Corvette auf dem Weg zu ihm.

 

###

 

Madison saß sich um und sie schien beeindruckt von der großzügig geschnittenen Wohnung, den eleganten Möbeln, der modernen Kunst an den Wänden. 

„Du lebst hier alleine, Temp?“, fragte sie, während er sich an der Bar beschäftigte. 

Er wandte sich zu ihr um und sah, was ihr aufgefallen war. Auf dem Kaffeetisch aus Glas und Chrome lagen zwei offensichtliche Fremdkörper: eine abgenutzte, blaue Baseballmütze mit einem in der Mitte geknickten Schirm und eine unansehnliche, alte Lederjacke auf der ein Tigerkopf zu erkennen war. Natürlich nahm sie nicht an, dass ihm diese Dinge gehörten.

Face reichte ihr eines der beiden Gläser. „Ein alter Freund besucht mich. Aber er ist heute Nacht nicht hier. Wir sind ungestört.“

Sie stellte ihr Glas unberührt auf den Kaffeetisch. „Gut.“ Ihre Finger mit langen, rot lackierten Nägeln strichen entlang der Knopfleiste seines maßgeschneiderten Hemdes. „Nun, ich denke, du solltest mir jetzt auch das Schlafzimmer zeigen.“

Ihr Lippenstift ließ einen chemischen Geschmack in seinem Mund zurück.

 

###

 

If a girl walks in and carves her name in my heart  
I'll turn and run away

(Real Life „Send me an angel“)

 

Ihre Haut schmeckte nach Salz und nach dem Parfüm, das sie benutzte. Er hatte sie vor sich auf dem Bett ausgebreitet, ihre strandgebräunte Haut gegen die weißen Laken, golden schimmernd im weichen Licht, als hätte er es genau so geplant. Als posiere sie für ein erotisches Gemälde.

Ein rot lackierter Finger glitt zwischen ihre Lippen, er sah ihre rosa Zungenspitze über ihre Fingerkuppe lecken, bevor sie mit der Fingerspitze über ihre rechte Brustwarze rieb, eine glitzernde Spur hinterließ.

Face spürte ein Prickeln im Nacken, das nichts mit der Frau in seinem Bett zu tun hatte und wären Madisons Augen geöffnet gewesen, hätte sie ein Lächeln gesehen, das nicht ihr galt.

Er stand still vor dem Bett, beobachtete sie, wie sie mit sich selbst spielte. Es war schwer zu sagen, was genau ihm verraten hatte, dass sie zu den Frauen gehörte, die es erregte, wenn man sie beobachtete. Ihren Körper bewunderte, in all seiner Perfektion, seiner Schönheit.

Ihre sorgfältig ausgewählte Kleidung vielleicht, die genau so viel zeigte, wie sie wollte.

Es war seine Gabe. Menschen anzusehen und zu wissen, was er sein musste – wer er werden musste – um von ihnen zu bekommen, was er wollte. 

Sie hatte allerdings mit ihm die denkbar schlechteste Wahl getroffen. Seine Erregung hatte wenig mit der Wölbung ihrer Brust oder der Blöße zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu tun. 

Oh, er liebte Frauen. Genoss das Flirten, sie zu erobern. Er liebte es, mit ihnen zu schlafen; die weiche Haut, die Nachgiebigkeit ihrer Körper unter seinem.

Aber in manchen Nächten war das alleine nicht Reiz genug.

Seine Lust wurde genährt von dem Wissen, dass Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren. Wie eine unsichtbare Berührung, wie kalte Geisterfinger, die entlang seiner Wirbelsäule strichen. 

Er glitt neben ihr aufs Bett, wandte sich ihr zu, versuchte sich vorzustellen, welches Bild sie ergaben.

Seine Haut, ein wenig dunkler als ihre. Sein blonder Schopf neben ihrem dunklen Haar. Die Muskeln eines Athleten neben ihren sanften Wölbungen. Venus und Eros, bereit auf einem barocken Gemälde verewigt zu werden.

Zwischen ihren Brüsten schmeckte ihre Haut bitter, ihr Parfüm hinterließ einen Nachgeschmack in seinem Mund. 

Ihre Fingernägel waren wie Nadelstiche in seinem Nacken, als seine Zunge sie öffnete, für ihn vorbereitete. Die Geisterfinger tanzten über seinen ganzen Körper, als er ihre Schenkel weit öffnete und ihn sie eindrang.

Er konnte sich damit rühmen, ein rücksichtsvoller Liebhaber zu sein und dass noch nie eine Frau sein Bett unbefriedigt verlassen hatte. 

Während sie unter ihm zitterte und atemlos seinen Namen stöhnte, spürte er die dekorative Naht auf der Rückseite ihrer Strümpfe – er hatte sie gebeten, sie anzubehalten – gegen seine Haut, ihre langen Beine um seine Hüften.

Als er sie zum Orgasmus brachte, glitt sein Blick von ihrem Gesicht, wandte sich dem Spiegel zu, der seitlich vom Bett in der Front des Kleiderschrankes eingelassen war. Seine Augen verließen ihre Reflektion im Spiegel nicht, bis er selbst seine Befriedigung in ihr fand.

 

###

 

It gets in your eyes  
It's making you cry  
Don't know what to do

You're looking for love  
Calling heaven above

Send me an angel

(Real Life „Send me an angel“)

 

Ganz Gentleman überließ er ihr das Badezimmer zuerst. Als sie zurückkam, stand er am Fenster, den Drink in der Hand, den sie im Wohnzimmer nicht getrunken hatten.

Madison hatte sich angezogen, doch er hatte auch so geahnt, dass die Nacht bereits ein Ende fand. Sie hatte ihm zwar angeboten, mit in ihre Wohnung zu kommen, doch vielleicht wartete irgendwo irgendjemand, der nicht alle ihre Bedürfnisse befriedigte. Vielleicht jemand, der sie nur im Dunkeln liebte, verschämt unter der Bettdecke. 

Face dachte amüsiert, dass er schon beschuldigt worden war, dass er es mitten auf einer Kreuzung im Berufsverkehr treiben würde, wenn er dächte, damit durch zu kommen. Nun, die Formulierung war vielleicht etwas drastisch… Doch nicht gänzlich aus der Luft gegriffen. 

Er war komfortabel in seiner Haut, in seinem Körper. 

Er konnte alles, was er war – genau wie alles, was er nicht sein konnte und was ihm fehlte - hinter seinem Äußeren so perfekt verbergen, dass es niemand zu sehen bekam, der ihn nicht kannte. 

Und es gab nur sehr wenige Menschen, die hinter diese Fassade blickten.

Er zog einen dünnen Morgenmantel über, begleitete sie zur Tür. Sie verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss und einer Bemerkung darüber, dass sie sich vielleicht wieder einmal in der Bar treffen konnten. 

Der Concierge des Apartmenthauses würde ihr ein Taxi rufen. 

Als er ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte, stand Murdock neben dem Bett. 

„Ich wollte gerade duschen“, sagte Face und musterte die schlaksige Gestalt seines Freundes.

Wo er alles bloßlegte, verbarg sich Murdock - alles, was er als seine Hässlichkeit empfand. Den langen, schmalen Körper, der kaum sichtbare Muskeln entwickelte, obwohl er ihm an Schnelligkeit und Ausdauer nicht nachstand. Die Narben, die Krieg und Gewalt und Misshandlungen auf seiner immer blassen Haut hinterlassen hatten. Die ungelenken Ellbogen und knubbeligen Knie und all die Ecken und Kanten seines Körpers. Er ging so weit, sogar in seinen Kleidern zu schlafen und das hatte wenig damit zu tun, dass er bereit sein wollte, wenn sie ihn abholen kamen.

Face hatte nie verstanden, wie Murdock gerade ihn lieben konnte: das attraktive Äußere und die dunklen Seiten, die er darunter versteckte – aber nicht vor den braunen Augen verbergen konnte. Und gleichzeitig seinen eigenen Körper als hässlich ablehnen, während Face keine Hässlichkeit in ihm sehen konnte, nur die Liebe und Zärtlichkeit und Sanftheit seines Wesens.

 

Es hatte vor langer Zeit begonnen, in einem schäbigen Hotelzimmer in Saigon…

 

Face hatte nicht einmal geahnt, dass Murdock dort war. Hatte im Halbdunkel einer matten Glühbirne unter einem Schirm aus Reisgras das Bündel Kleider auf dem zweiten Bett nicht als seinen Freund und Kameraden erkannt, als er mit der Frau, die er an der Hotelbar kennengelernt hatte, dorthin zurückkehrte. 

Sie benötigten nicht viel Zeit, zogen sich nicht einmal aus. Störender Stoff wurde nur beiseitegeschoben. 

Sally musste zurück zu ihrer Gruppe, bevor man sie vermisste und Face, nun er hätte das Zimmer eigentlich nicht vor dem Morgengrauen verlassen dürfen. Anordnung des Colonels, damit sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten gerieten. Was lag also näher für zwei junge Männer, die die vergangenen Tage und Wochen in Sümpfen und im Dschungel verbracht hatten um ihr Leben zu fürchten, als sich heimlich davon zu stehlen? Und Schwierigkeiten zu suchen…

Nun, das war zumindest was Face im Sinn hatte. Er fragte nicht, wohin Murdock ging, nachdem sie ein verschwörerisches Grinsen teilten - und das Zimmer verließen. Der Pilot hatte darüber geklagt, schon wieder hungrig zu sein, aber Murdock war immer hungrig. Und ein Hauptabnehmer der amerikanischen Süßigkeiten, die Face nebenbei an seine Kameraden verkaufte. Zu einem Sonderpreis, natürlich. Es war aber nicht unüblich, dass Murdock für ein paar Stunden verschwand. Wie ein schlechter Penny fand er in der Regel - mehr oder weniger unbeschadet - den Weg zurück zu seiner Einheit.

Und so, als Sally kichernd ihre Frisur richtete und ihre Kleidung glattstrich, während Face sich auf dem Bett fläzte, nahm er aus den Augenwinkeln eine überraschende Bewegung wahr. Genauer gesagt, ein Gesicht, das hinter Sallys sehr ansehnlichen Beinen aus einem Wust aus Decken und abgelegten Kleidungsstücken heraus sah. 

Face ließ sich nichts anmerken, zumindest bis Sally sich verabschiedet hatte und aus dem Raum huschte. Dann zog er seine Hose hoch und trat zu dem anderen Bett, kickte dagegen. „Was machst du hier?“, fragte er. „Hast du mir und Sally zugesehen?“

Als keine Antwort kam, beugte er sich vor, packte Murdocks Schultern, presste ihn tiefer in die dünne Matratze. Keine Gegenwehr, nur weit aufgerissene Augen, die keine Angst zeigten und fliegender Atem aus halb geöffneten Lippen. Da war keine Verlegenheit in den glatten Zügen, sondern etwas anderes, was Face im Moment nicht identifizieren konnte. „Du HAST uns zugesehen, du kleiner Spanner“, meinte er ohne wirklichen Ärger, schüttelte ihn kurz und ging zurück zu seinem Bett. Garantiert konnte der Pilot noch etwas von ihm lernen...

Später, als er versucht, das lumpige Kissen in eine Form zu drücken, damit er darauf schlafen konnte, kamen ihm zwei Gedanken.

Der erste war, dass er sehr wohl wusste, was er in Murdocks Gesicht gesehen hatte – Erregung.

Der zweite, dass es ihn nicht störte. Ganz im Gegenteil. 

Nur eines war unklar. Hatte Murdock Sally beobachtet, oder ihn...

Nur das erste, nicht das einzige Mal.

 

Empty dreams can only disapoint  
In a room behind your smile  
But don't give up,  
Don't give up  
You can be lucky in love

(Real Life „Send me an angel“)

 

Er stellte sein Glas ab, trat zu ihm, streckte die Hand nach Murdock aus. Der Pilot zögerte einen Moment, bevor er Face‘ Hand nahm und sich näher zu ihm ziehen ließ. 

„Willst du heute Nacht bei mir schlafen?“, fragte er, sein Mund dicht an Murdocks Ohr, ohne ihn zu berühren. 

Murdock nickte ruckartig, hielt den Blick jedoch auf seine bloßen Füße gerichtet.

„Okay, aber dann brauchst du das nicht.“ Face zog ihm das Hemd über die Schultern, ließ es auf den Boden fallen - darunter trug er wie immer ein T-Shirt - und öffnete seinen Gürtel, bevor Murdock ihn stoppte. 

Er hielt die Hände hoch und ließ ihn gewähren. Dimmte das Licht zu einem matten Schimmern, warf seinen Morgenmantel über einen Sessel und streckte sich auf dem Bett aus, den Kopf in die Handfläche gestützt, den Ellbogen angewinkelt. Er beobachtete, wie Murdock seine Hose über einen Stuhl legte, bevor er sich umdrehte und schweigend neben ihn aufs Bett glitt, nur halb ausgezogen, trotz der Wärme im Raum.

Das war ein Fortschritt. Es hatte lange gedauert, ihn davon zu überzeugen, wenigstens so weit zu gehen, zumindest mit ihm. Wenn sie unterwegs waren, war er kaum dazu zu bewegen, zum Schlafen die Schuhe auszuziehen und seine Mütze abzulegen. Oder ein Bett zu benutzen, wenn es eine Couch gab. Oder den Fußboden.

Er sah zu ihm auf, braune Augen weit und dunkel, ein goldenes Schimmern in den Tiefen, in denen sich das Licht der Lampe brach. 

Face gab dem Impuls nach, legte die Hand an Murdocks Wange, an die warme, glatte Haut. 

Murdock duldete es, verschränkte aber die Arme vor der Brust. Vielleicht Abwehr, vielleicht aber auch, um etwas in sich selbst zurück zu halten. 

Er wollte fragen, ob Murdock der Spiegel – durchsichtig von der anderen Seite, so dass wer immer sich im Inneren des sehr geräumigen Schranks befand, freien Blick auf den ganzen Raum hatte, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden – gefiel. Doch das würde bedeuten, etwas auszusprechen, über das sie nie sprachen. 

Wollte fragen, ob er in ihrem Arrangement fand, was er suchte. Brauchte. 

Fragen, warum sie sich das antaten. Dieses Spiel aus Verführung und Zurückweisung. Weil es besser war, als einander zu verlieren?

Weil es besser war, als einander zu verlieren...

Stattdessen schwieg Face und wartete. 

 

Open fire!  
On my burning heart  
I've never been lucky in love  
My defenses are down  
A kiss or a frown  
I can't survive on my own

(Real Life „Send me an angel“)

 

Seine Geduld wurde belohnt. Nach einem Moment entschränkte der andere Mann die Arme, stützte sich auf die Ellbogen auf und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Die Lippen geschlossen, eine Berührung so keusch und flüchtig, dass er sie kaum einen Kuss nennen mochte. 

„Gute Nacht, Face“, murmelte der Pilot, rollte sich auf die Seite, weg von ihm und schob den Arm unter den Kopf. 

„Gute Nacht“, erwiderte er, den schmalen Streifen weißer Haut betrachtend, den die Bewegung zwischen Haaransatz und dem Kragen des T-Shirts entblößt hatte. Das Haar in seinem Nacken war kürzer als beim letzten Mal, vermutlich hatte man es ihm vor kurzem im Krankenhaus geschnitten. 

Es war zu verführerisch. Face beugte sich vor und presste einen flüchtigen Kuss gegen die weiße Haut. 

Hörte Murdock scharf einatmen und leise: „Nicht, Face“, protestieren. 

Face hatte vor Murdock nie das Verlangen gespürt, einen anderen Mann zu berühren. So zu berühren. Er rückte ein wenig näher, legte den Arm über Murdocks Taille. Auch nicht seither. Nur ihn. 

Ausgerechnet den einzigen Mann, der seine Berührungen oft duldete - sogar suchte - aber nur selten zu genießen schien. Als ob er es sich selbst verbot, daran Gefallen zu finden. Bei aller Nähe unantastbar blieb. Unberührbar, selbst wenn er ihn in den Armen hielt. 

Er wusste, dass der Pilot nicht schlief. Wie immer seine eigene Antithese, war er im Schlaf geradezu unheimlich still, verglichen mit der schieren Unfähigkeit, tagsüber zur Ruhe zu kommen. 

Tastende Finger fanden seine, hielten sie fest und Face lächelte. Was immer es war, es funktionierte für sie. Ergänzte sie einander. Er schloss die Lider.

Die Nacht würde rasch genug enden. Und sie hatten eine andere Art von Verabredung für den Morgen. Ein möglicher Job, ein Treffen mit einem potentiellen Klienten für den Hannibal seine Rückendeckung wollte. 

Murdock würde darauf bestehen, ihn zu begleiten. Sein altes, quirliges, verrücktes Selbst. Mit unsichtbaren Hunden sprechen, sie mit Geschichten unterhalten und BA auf die Palme treiben.

Er fragte sich, was Hannibal über sie wusste, über ihre Beziehung. Manchmal dachte er, die eisblauen Augen sahen alles. 

Der Colonel schien sich nie zu wundern, wenn er wieder einmal morgens Murdock in seinem Bett vorfand. 

„Du hältst mich wach, wenn du so laut denkst“, murmelte Murdock verschlafen.

„Wenn du wirklich wüsstest, was ich denke, würden wir heute Nacht nicht schlafen.“ Face hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, als der andere Mann darauf reagierte, indem er ein Stück von ihm weg rückte. „Hey, ich...“

Murdock drehte sich zu ihm um. Er sagte nichts, sah ihn nur an. Hob die Hand und legte sie an seine Wange, wie er selbst es zuvor getan hatte. Berührte mit den Fingerspitzen seinen Mund, als ob er ihn schweigen hieß. Dann glitten seine Finger davon, kamen einen Moment auf seinem Brustkorb zur Ruhe, bevor er die Hand zurückzog. 

Schloss die Augen, verbarg was immer in ihnen zu lesen sein mochte. 

Face griff nach ihm, zog die Decke um Murdocks Schultern hoch, wünschte plötzlich er hätte ihm ein unberührtes Bett zu bieten. Sich selbst in einem unschuldigeren Moment. Stattdessen zog er ihn an sich, spürte ihn, wenn auch durch die dünne Barriere aus italienischer Seide getrennt. 

Zwei Hälften, die sich beständig anzogen und abstießen und es trotzdem schafften, eine Einheit zu bilden. 

 

Ende


End file.
